User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 14
'Kámen Jiskry' Isiel se zastavila kousek od své pracovny, pak si ustaraně povzdechla. Sáhla po klice a zarazila se... houpala se na ní malá zelená hadrová loutka s červenými knoflíky místo očí a kly vyšitými křížkovým stehem. Vztáhla volnou ruku, vzala ji, prohlédla si ji a vytřeštěnýma očima se rozhlédla. Smích z druhé strany chodby ji ujistil, že původce odhadla správně. "Narasi? Co to má znamenat?" Sledovala svou starší sestru, jak se blíží chodbou v celé své plavé nádheře, na zádech obouruční meč a na sobě zbroj a tabard Fialové stráže. "Jen politování, žes nepřijala mé pozvání na Hordopád, a suvenýr pro tebe," Narasi naklonila hlavu, "co jsou Theraldis a Vael'thas pryč, jsi jen samá práce, povinnosti, přednášky a výzkum. Nechodíš se ani trochu bavit. To by ti ani jeden z nich neschválil." "Hordopád? Mám se vůbec... ptát?" Isiel natáhla ruku s hadrovou figurkou orka k sestře. Narasi ale skryla obě ruce za zády a jen se zasmála: "Je tvůj, jen si ho nech. A jistě, je to 'opovrženíhodná' lidská tradice. Lidé jsou dost... přímočaří. V Southshore a Kul Tiras se touhle dobou slaví konec Druhé války. Tančí se, zpívá, hoduje, pálí hadroví orci..." "Ale ne, ta slavnost v Southshore, na kterou jsi mne zvala, už byla... promiň, Narasi, prostě jsem to pustila z hlavy," povzdechla si a ruka s hadrovým orkem klesla níž. Narasi naklonila hlavu na stranu a opět se pousmála: "Já vím, to bys ani nebyla ty, aby to bylo jinak. Jsi něčím posedlá a patrně to bude důležité pro celou Kirin Tor, i když s tím děláš tajnosti. Antonidas ale trval na tom, že ti mají všichni vyjít vstříc. Přišla jsem tě jen pozdravit a optat se… na cosi, co se v Southshore šeptalo." "Lidská šeptanda? Pochybuji, že ti budu moci posloužit nějakou expertízou v této oblasti, Narasi. Jak jsi sama řekla, jsem zde zalezlá jako poustevník většinu doby." "Mluvili o osadách daleko na severu Lordaeron. Brill, Andorhal. Šeptali něco o moru. Je to dost blízko k Thalassijským průsmykům, aby mne napadlo optat se tě, zda Theraldis něco nezaslechl. Tedy... až se opět vrátí, optáš se ho? Jezdívá kolem dost často, nepletu se? V Legerdemaine už na jeho adresu vznikly desítky vtipů a většina souvisí s tím, že jste se ještě stále nevzali." "Mor?" Isiel přešla její poslední poznámku a otřásla se. "Dobře, optám se ho. Většina chorob, které tíží lidi, se naštěstí elfům vyhýbá. Pokud je to tak, král Anasterian patrně nařídí uzavření hranic a omezí cestování jinak, než za pomoci teleportace. Budu ale i tak doufat, že ať je to cokoli, udrží od toho Theraldis své hezké ruce i zadek co nejdál." Narasi se na ni zašklebila, pak zvedla ruku k vojenskému salute a otočila se chodbou pryč. Přes rameno ale ještě zavolala: "Nezapomeňte na večerku o půlnoci, profesorko! Od posledního incidentu ve vaší laboratoři máme od Prince přikázáno dohlížet na to, abyste se nepřepínala a nepracovala v pozdních nočních hodinách." thumb|left|700px Vstal tak, aby ji neprobudil, svit měsíce na chvilku postříbřil jeho postavu a dlouhé zlaté vlasy, když se zastavil u okna a zadíval ven na hladinu Lordamere tam dole pod hradbami. Myriády hvězd, Bílá paní i Modré dítě se odrážely v jeho temných vodách, které tu noc výjimečně nečeřil vítr z alterackých hor. Zatajil dech nad krásou toho výhledu, ale pak se otočil zpět a odhrnul závěsy u okna, aby si mohl prohlédnout jiný výhled, který mu tak dlouho scházel… a pro něj byl rozhodně lákavější. Světlo hvězdné noci doputovalo po podlaze k posteli s nebesy a pohladilo její světlou pleť a závoj bledě zlatých vlasů. Její spící nahá podoba. Výhled pro bohy. Pousmál se sám pro sebe, přivázal závěs ke sloupku okna, a pak se tichounce vrátil do postele a ulehl vedle ní. Podepřel si hlavu a dlouho ji sledoval. Ovládal se, aby ji neprobudil, pak ale neodolal a lehce prsty pohladil ty lákavé křivky. Její hebká kůže vydávala teplo, i když nebyla přikrytá. Trochu se nad tím podivil, protože poslední dobou se mu zdálo, jako by se Isiel měnila v jeden z těch dokonalých ledových krystalů, které tak ráda pozorovala vysoko v horách nebo vykouzlila na hodině ledového zaklínání, evokace a transmutace. Cosi pod zlatými vlasy zakňouralo o milost a on se kousl do rtu, aby se nerozesmál nahlas. Naklonil se blíž a nadechl se její vůně: "Profesorka Snowdawn, postrach všech lemplů a flákačů. Nemilosrdná, kdykoli dojde na odevzdávání semestrálních prací, prezentace projektů a hodnocení testů. Škemrá o milost, pohleďte," zašeptal jí do ouška a ona s dalším kňouravým zvukem marně sáhla po pokrývce, kterou jí svižně uklidil z dosahu. Natáhl se a jedním pramenem jejích dlouhých vlasů přejel tam, kudy předtím putovaly jeho drzé prsty. "Ty doopravdy vždy dostaneš, co chceš, že?" vydechla a tmou zazářilo modré světlo jejích očí, když je neochotně otevřela a upřela na něj. "Přivezl jsem ti dary, má paní, ani ses na ně nepodívala a zatáhla mne do postele. To čekáš, že se spokojím s předkrmem?“ přetočil se a uvěznil ji pod sebou a další výmluvy umlčel polibkem. thumb|left|700px O hodných pár "chvil" později, kdy jedním z oken dovnitř pronikly první ranní paprsky slunce, ji konečně propustil. S rukama založenýma za hlavou a napůl vsedě pozoroval, jak se začala věnovat truhličce, kterou jí dovezl. Byla zdobená stříbrným znakem slunce, uvnitř kterého byla vyrytá sněhová vločka. Hedvábný župánek jí klouzal z ramen a tváře měla červenější, než obvykle, jak ji obracela z jedné strany na druhou a prohlížela. "Nechtěla bys od toho klíček, lásko? Zasloužila sis ho," řekl pobaveně po chvilce pozorování její marné snahy o otevření truhličky či nalezení mechanismu. "Není tam klíčová dírka," poznamenala trochu rozdurděně a otočila se k němu, pak si odhrnula dlouhé vlasy za ouško. "Iluze?" dodala vzápětí, jako by se styděla sama za sebe, a on se jen pousmál, pak se převalil a sáhl po svém opasku, který nechal na nočním stolku. "Přeci bys nechtěla, aby ji dokázal otevřít jen tak někdo," usmíval se provokativně dál, když zvedl stříbrný řetízek, na kterém se houpaly dva stejné klíčky. Kamenná podlaha ji zastudila do bosých nohou, jak k němu opatrně vykročila. Když se natáhla po klíčku, ucukl, přesně jak čekala. Jako by byla kotě a on pán střapce na provázku, ze kterého i proti vaší vůli udělá střed vašeho zájmu a vašeho vesmíru. Znovu se natáhla a on opět ucukl, tentokrát ji strhl na sebe. "Jsi příšerný," poznamenala pragmaticky a on jí vložil klíček do dlaně. "Ne, jsem hladový," opravil ji. "Aha a to je pro mága takový problém? Pro elfího magistra? Ts, ts." "Nemyslím na konjuraci, ani na elfí jídlo. Mám po krk elfího jídla s jeho rafinovaností a pocitem, že bys po hostině nejraději snědla něco, co se před ulovením bránilo." "Hlad na něco? Neříká se tomu chuť?" podivila se a zůstala mu ležet v náruči, odhalila malou divinací onu iluzi ukrývající klíčovou dírku, a pak odemkla truhličku. "Na co ty hned nemyslíš," řekl káravě, "prostě mám hlad. Chci pořádné jídlo. Zasloužím si ho, dala jsi mi v noci pořádně zabrat." Chvíli na něj zůstala šokovaně zírat a nebyla schopna slova: "Ty jsi vážně příšerný!" Spokojeně se usmál: "A proto mne tolik miluješ. Vím to, i když jsi to ještě nikdy neřekla," přimhouřil oči a věnoval jí zvláštní pohled, zatímco ona sklonila zrak do truhličky, kterou právě otevřela. Jak mistrně dokázala měnit téma i bez použití slov. "Šperky?" zněla překvapeně a on jen pobaveně stiskl rty. "Ano, jsou tam šperky a dárky pro mou tak náročnou lásku, pár kamenných soviček do nové sbírky… a je tam něco navíc, na to se ale musíš podívat nejen očima." Soustředila se, a pak si v tmavém sametu mezi zářivými klenoty a drahokamy všimla miniaturní kovové krabičky, která... ah, jak to mohla necítit? Ta věc měla magickou auru silnou natolik, že truhličku málem leknutím upustila. Theraldis ji zadržel na místě, krabičku vzal a nechal na své dlani: "Ah, nedivím se, že jsi nepozorná, po tak skvělém celonočním milová-" Upřela na něj prosebný pohled, tak si ji přestal konečně dobírat, políbil ji na spánek a krabičku otevřel. Uvnitř se třpytil střípek průhledného kamene, sotva velký jako nehet na jejím malíčku, snad kdysi míval modrou barvu, ale bylo ho příliš málo, aby šla původní barva či tvar určit. Linula se z něj záře, která dokázala přebít i vycházející slunce. Rozšířenýma očima tu věc sledovala, jak v ní jiskřily záblesky arkány. "S Belo'virovým svolením jsem směl vzít jeden ze střepů jeho starého díla, které přechovává na Terase Magistrů. Možná měl tak benevolentní náladu právě proto, že ho jmenovali novým Grand Magistrem během posledního Synodu," usmíval se na ni a urovnával jí rozcuchané vlasy kolem tváře. "Jedná se o jeden ze tří kamenů, o kterých jsem ti již říkal. Během trolích válek vytvořil tři, Kámen Plamene, Kámen Světla, Kámen Jiskry. První dva přežily celá tisíciletí a sloužily kromě runových kamenů k obraně Vznešené Domoviny před troly, než byl poprvé spuštěn Ban'dinoriel. Třetí byl roztříštěn, avšak Belo'vir uchoval jeho pozůstatky na Quel'Danas ve své studovně. Toto je jeden z mnoha jeho úlomků, ten nejmenší. Nepředstavitelně věří mně i tobě, když ti ho poslal." "Chuť té aury... to je Sluneční Studna, že? Její energie...," vydechla očarovaně a on pomalu kývl. "Belo'vir má za to, že pokud budeš chtít stvořit zbraň, která přeruší stínové a éterické propojení, jež má rytíř smrti se svou zbraní a duší, kterou obsahuje, budeš potřebovat právě energie Studny... nebo moc Světla, jak navrhnul velekněz Vandellor. Vzhledem k tomu, že jsem tě neviděl ctít a následovat způsoby lidí a některých našich bratří, předpokládám, že tě tvá práce dříve či později přivede zpět na Quel'Danas. A ke mně," zavřel prázdnou krabičku a nechal ji sledovat zářící úlomek, pak odložil truhličku se šperky stranou. „Pro práci přímo na Plošině či v Slunečním Háji máme svá omezení, pravidla a zákony. Pravděpodobně to bude znamenat, že budeš muset podstoupit testy, které prokáží tvou důvěryhodnost. Pokud bys tou dobou již patřila do mé rodiny, která má v Synodu své dědičné místo... patrně by se to pro tebe celé značně usnadnilo,“ pozoroval ji přimhouřenýma očima, ale neřekla nic. Vyklouzla z jeho náruče, zvedla se a zůstala sedět na kraji lože s pohledem upřeným do své dlaně. "Belo'vir měl ovšem podmínku, kterou patrně čekáš," posadil se vedle ní a spustil nohy z postele. Zadívala se na něj. "Slíbila jsem dělit výsledky své práce spravedlivě mezi Kirin Tor a Silvermoon, sám Princ proto podpořil mou snahu v Radě Šesti." "Ano, o to šlo. Přál si, abys jakýkoli prototyp vytvořila ve dvojím provedení a jedno poslala k zhodnocení jemu. Jako posla určil mne. Jak nečekané," pohladil ji po vlasech, pak se zvedl a začal oblékat. thumb|left|700px "Tak jako tak musím králi pravidelně podávat zprávy o Princi i magistrech, kteří zde s ním dlí, jako Rommath, Aethas. Připadám si jako donašeč, jako by nestačily zprávy, které Kael'thas posílá sám," zašklebil se, když si natáhl kalhoty a sáhl po košili. "Hádám, že si Anasterian musí dělat starosti s osobním zájmem, který princ projevil o tu lidskou studentku." Theraldis provrátil oči: "Kael'thasův vkus jde zcela mimo mne. Očividně je proti srsti i králi. Jako by nestačilo, že ho pokouší postupně sestry Windrunnerovy, nejdřív Turalyon, pak Rhonin. Pak generálka jmenuje farmáře Marrise Alar’annalas pro oblast Lordaeronu a odmítne výtku samotného prince a přímý rozkaz vyhodit ho z hraničářských jednotek. Ale ano, i o tom se na Synodu v Quel'Danas rokovalo.“ „Třeba se rozhodla všem dokázat, že když mohou s lidským mužem být její sestry, ona může také? Princ a král ale mají pravdu, lidé především nikdy neměli být vystaveni magii. Nedošlo by k věcem jako…,“ zarazila se, pak sklonila hlavu. „Neexistoval by nějaký Kel’thuzad, Řád Tirisflau… a neexistoval by Dalaran?“ zastavil se proti ní a zapnul si rukávy, pak zavázal šněrování košile. „Na takové věci je, zdá se, pozdě myslet. Stejně tak je hloupé před lidmi zavírat brány a tvářit se, že svět tam za nimi neexistuje. Král svému synovi jeho rozpolcenost mezi dvěma světy vyčítá už řadu let, to není žádná novinka. Od konce Aliance se k jeho kritice přidaly mnohé další hlasy... nejraději by Kael'thase zavřeli na Quel'Danas do zlaté klece. Ovšem představa, že by si Princ jim navzdory jednou dovedl tu žábu Proudmoore do říše...,“ Theraldis si odkašlal v marné snaze ututlat nevychovaný smích, „ale přísahám Slunci, že Vandellor a Belo'vir tím celým byli zatraceně pobaveni." "Ti dva se občas chovají, jako by sami byli staří manželé," poznamenala a zavřela dlaň se střípkem Kamene Jiskry. "Ah jistě, to tvrdí i Liadrin. Mluvě o těch dvou staroušcích, prý uzavřeli sázku týkající se nás dvou." Zamračila se, pak sáhla po truhličce, ukryla do ní úlomek, zamkla ji a obnovila iluzi, než k němu zvedla pohled. "Vandellor si vsadil na datum naší svatby, kterou plánujeme už od dob... První války, že?" zadíval se na ni a ona uhnula očima stranou. "No, Belo'vir tvrdí, že my dva se vezmeme rok a den po tom, co Liadrin konečně ochočí Alar'annalas Lor'themara a měsíc po tom, co se vdá zmíněná generálka Windrunner.“ "Och. Takové drby!" sykla absolutně znechuceně. "A to že je nový Grand Magistr a jeho starosti a povinnosti?" "Ale no tak, nebuď tak přísná," zapl si přezku opasku a došel k ní, "něčím se ti dva pobavit musí. Mají hlavně jeden druhého, však jsi je viděla. A na Vandellorův humor by sis měla zvyknout, pokud chceš svůj projekt dokončit na Quel’Danas." Povzdechla si, vstala a odešla za zástěnu, aby se oblékla také. "Doopravdy chceš s obřadem zaslíbení čekat, až se dozvíme osud tvé matky a celé Khadgarovy expedice?" optal se, pak usedl na kraj postele a začal se obouvat. Odpovědí mu bylo jen ticho a zvuk vody nalévané z karafy do umyvadla. Sáhl po vznosné róbě v barvách Silvermoon a přehodil si ji přes ramena, pak se začal zabývat komplikovaným zapínáním a vykročil k zástěně také: "Co kdyby přišlo... dítě, Isiel, o tom jsi nepřemýšlela? Čí jméno by nosilo? A kde by vyrůstalo?" zadíval se na dekor zástěny a marně čekal na odpověď. Konečně vyšla ven a byla to opět ona nepřístupná ledová princezna s vlasy pečlivě spletenými kolem hlavy a v profesorském rouchu Kirin Tor: "Myslím, že kdyby nám něco takového bylo souzeno, už by se to stalo za ty desítky let, co spolu spíme," odvětila bez náznaku citu. Povzdechl si a natáhl ruku, aby se dotkl její tváře, pak ji spustil. Ano, pochopil to, byl čas změnit téma. "Mám chuť na něco jako ostrý dalaranský sýr, plátek šunky a zralé jablko. Pojď se se mnou nasnídat do Legerdemaine, a zkus ještě chvíli dopřát trochu radosti i sama sobě, hm? Ale neraduj se příliš, tentokrát nebudu odjíždět brzy. Mám počkat na výsledky Antonidovy zprávy ohledně družiny, kterou poslal do Brillu, a na první výsledek tvého projektu," zamrkal a nabídl jí rámě. "Promiň mi to," řekla nakonec, usmála se a zavěsila se do něj. "Hmmmmm.... možná budou mít to placaté jídlo z vajec a mouky, co se polévá sirupem a medem, jak tomu-" "Palačinky, Theraldisi," povzdechla si. Pokračovat ve čtení... Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu